The Phantom Once Again
by suspitiousminds
Summary: We all know the original happenings of the Phantom of the Opera; however what if things didn't happen that way. In this story we go back to the Music of the Night and recall the story and change things so maybe the Phantom will have his happy ending.
1. Prologue

The Phantom of the Opera (2004) Alternate Ending

This story starts not where the story left off, but where the story started. After Christine had sung her heart out in front of the opera house to the many people in the audience and she was entranced by the phantom who led her to his dungeon. As she awoke she remembered the mist…

Christine walked toward the phantom sitting by his piano, she put her hands on his shoulders and he crumbles before her touch. She slowly reaches up toward his face and closer and closer to the mask that hides what he is most ashamed of. She knows what she is doing; she wants to see what he is hiding. She quickly tears off the mask and reveals the monster that is under it. The phantom explodes in anger. "Damn you...! Stranger than you dreamt it, can you even bare to look or bare to think of me; this lonesome gargoyle, who burns in hell but secretly yearns for heaven, secretly… secretly… secretly… Christine. "

In the original movie he proceeds to return our beloved Christine to the main floor of the opera house; however you are not reading the original.

Prologue

Christine stared into the man's eyes intently yearning that he knew she was sorry for what she had done. All he did was look away from her; he did not put an eye on her. "I…I am…" she tried to finished but figured it would be no use.

"No need to be sorry, everyone is curious, even I sometimes." He told her. She looked to see that he was looking at her once more. His eyes were entrancing, like they did something to her mind. Made her not able to speak or think. "Are you very angry?" she asked him. He let out a sigh, "No… no not anymore." He looked at her with an almost smile about his face. Christine felt a weight lift from her shoulders. "Pray tell, do you have a name?" she asked him

The phantom stood from the steps he was sitting on and walked to the backside of the piano and looked at the candles flame flicker. "To many I am The Phantom of this opera house, to others I am a monster." He told her. Christine looked disappointed. She got up and looked at him through the many candles. "I did not mean those names; I asked if you have proper name." He looked at her and looked at the broken mirror on the ground. "I suppose that sometime ago, I was called Erik." He said

Christine gave him a careful smile, not to big because she still felt she needed some caution around him considering his outburst of rage he just had. "That's such a nicer name than the others don't you agree?" she asked. He did not answer right away, he was thinking of a nice way to put what he was going to say.

"I have not experienced the best things with that name. So as to forget them, I simply forget the name." He told her "Well from what I know things haven't gotten better by using the names you have now." Said Christine

He did not respond for quite some time. "I have experienced some good things." He said. Christine looked surprised. "What might they be?" she asked him

Just then Erik looked as though he had seen something worse than a ghost. He knew that someone had entered the pathway behind the mirror, he wanted to know who. Raoul…? Andre or Firmin…? Then his facial expression changed to something more calm because the person or people that were in it left just as fast as they entered.

"Erik!" said Christine for about the fifth time

He looked at her like he had just come out of a heavy trance. "Are you alright? I have been calling you and you didn't answer until now."

"Come, we must leave, everyone is looking for you." He said and the both of them left.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Christine watched as Erik closed the mirror and he disappeared behind it. She stood in her room alone again.

Erik looked through the glass at his precious Christine, he couldn't help himself but look, and he wanted her to know how much he loved her but thought that she could never love him so he would keep this secret to himself.

Christine looked about the room at the many flowers that were all over. She read some of the cards that came with them and did not know a single person. She then spotted the rose that she had dropped going into the mirror resting on her desk. She walked towards it and picked it up and played with the black ribbon that was attached to it. Then the door opened and Madame Giry was on the other side.

"Pleased to see you are awake my dear, did you have a pleasant sleep in your new accommodation?" she asked her with a smirk about her face

Christine looked at Madame Giry, "I did thank you."

Madame Giry kissed Christine lightly on the cheek and walked out of the room.

Erik had watched everything and noticed the smirk about Madame Giry's face. He knew that she knew Christine had been with him; he figured that she had been the one in the tunnel earlier. He could never be mad at Madame Giry she had been nothing but kind to him.

Christine sat down at her desk and looked again at the rose and recalled everything that had occurred the night before.

Erik soon left the mirror and went back to his dungeon where he would get properly dressed for the day. He found the broken glass all over the ground and he swept it into the water that was all around.

He then went to his bed; because he had gotten little to no sleep last night being so afraid that Christine would wake up and not remember anything he had stayed up writing music all night, he lay down and placed his mask on the side table and briefly closed his eyes. He opened them just as fast. He thought that he couldn't fall asleep now; he had an opera house to run. So he slicked his hair back buttoned his shirt, dressed himself perfectly and finished with his black mask. He then made his way to do his natural rounds.

Christine had been dressed and ready when Raoul entered her room. "Christine!" he exclaimed. She looked at him with excitement "Raoul!" she said back. He crossed the room and then held her in a tight embrace. "I was afraid when I could not open the door when I came back last night, what happened, did you go somewhere?" he asked. Christine's expression changed. "I was… walking around." She told him "At that late hour, Christine that's dangerous for a woman like you." He said "A woman like me!" she exclaimed "Yes, a very talented soprano, you know people could snatch you up so easily." He told her

She laughed at his remark and sat back down. "So since supper was canceled how about we go for breakfast?" he asked her. Christine smiled at him. "I would love to go." She said. "Wonderful, I'll get the carriage." Said Raoul, and he left the room.

Not two seconds later Madame Giry walked in and told Christine that she had to come to costumes to be fitted for a costume before she eats anything and starts to bloat. "But Madame I was to go out for breakfast." She told her "Well whoever it is, is going to have to wait now aren't they." Christine was about to speak again but Madame Giry beat her. "Ah, ah, no excuses, if you want to perform in the next show." So Christine walked with Madame Giry to the costume room.

Raoul returned to Christine's room and found her to not be there yet again. He was starting to get angry with these disappearances.

Erik was watching the new managers ogle over the young dancers that were practising on stage. He was getting more annoyed at how they never did their job. He decided that he would move on to another area of the opera house when he spotted Christine and Madame Giry walking across the stage to the costume department. He followed them until he spotted Raoul running after them. Erik quickly dropped a bundle of ropes in front of Raoul's so he could not get through the path he needed to get to Christine. Raoul yelled for her but they did not hear so he turned around and left. Erik laughed to himself and continued on to find Christine being put into a red bodice that would attach to the large skirt that was still being made. It hugged her every curve and accentuated everything perfectly. In his mind however something simple and little fabric like what she wore last night was all she needed. He then heard one of the curtain and prop operators coming along the walkway so he disappeared into the nearest black corner.

The man stopped to look down at Christine; he stared at her with wet lips and hunger in his eyes. Erik couldn't stand his behaviour but he didn't want to be seen, but the man kept staring. Then Madame Giry started to take off Christine's costume and the man got more excited. Erik's rage built even more. He emerged from the dark corner and showed himself. The man looked up at The Phantom and almost collapsed with fear. "Please I didn't mean any harm." Said the man, Erik moved closer and then grabbed the man by the neck and lifted him up off his feet. "You had better continue with your job instead of ogling these women, or next time I won't be so kind as to let you keep your eyes." Then Erik let him down and the man could thank him enough and he ran away as fast as he could.

Erik took one last look at Christine, buy now she was back in her day clothes. He had to stop himself from following her when she walked away. He noticed that Madam Giry was looking directly at him in the rafters. When they made eye contact she walked away. Nothing ever scared Erik except how Madame Giry seemed to always know where he was.

The morning drifted on without a lot of trouble; Erik went back to his dungeon to maybe get some sleep before everyone starts arriving for the show.

Christine returned to her room, she stared at the mirror for she wanted to see Erik. He did not appear so she walked up to it and pulled it so it opened. She walked inside and closed the mirror behind her. She remembered the path that they took this morning so they wouldn't have to cross the lake; she walked down the dark and damp path closer and closer the, the phantom that lurked within.

Erik stirred in his sleep and he awoke suddenly. He had that feeling again, that feeling that someone was in the chambers. He got up quickly put on his mask and hid because he knew that they were already too close. Whoever it was, was about to come around the corner and he would grab them, most likely strangle them so they never repeat the secret passage to anyone.

Then the person was right there he knew it, he lunged from hiding and grabbed the intruder. "Erick!" yelled Christine. Erick immediately loosened himself and pulled away. "I'm ever so sorry; I didn't know who it was… I wasn't expecting you." "I'll forgive you, but I was going to surprise you, I suppose that's not possible." Said Christine, "Well its might be possible, but it's not recommended." He replied

"You look as if you were sleeping." Said Christine, "That's exactly what I was doing." He replied

"Oh. Well I suppose I am the one that should be sorry now." Christine hung her head, Erik looked at her. "No need. Why are you down here?" he asked

She looked out on the water "I was nervous about tonight and I thought that the angle of music could give me some words of encouragement." She explained

He smirked, "You did wonderful last night, what makes you nervous about this night?"

"I suppose last night I didn't really have much time to think I got pushed into it all so fast, but now I've had all day to fret over everything."

"I will be there to guide you, look to the chandelier and beyond if you need me for I will be watching from above. Since our new managers have other plans for box 5 I can no longer view the operas from there."

"I will be sure to do so." Said Christine, she then continued to walk all around, to the piano, the boat, the wardrobe and to the swan bed. "For some reason I do not remember much of anything here from my last visit." Said Christine, "Well you were not really looking at anything but me last time if I do recall." Said Erik as he leaned against a wall watching her every move, "Well you are entrancing." She told him

He thought about it, "Am I wrong in what she thinks of me?"

He then gazed up out of thought and saw she was nowhere to be seen. He briskly walked around trying to find her and then found her sitting at his piano. Her fingers were lightly caressing the keys when he approached. "Can you play?" he asked her, "No, I was never taught." She replied

He slowly lowered himself onto the piano bench beside her. She did not hesitate by him being so close, she seemed at ease. "Would you like to learn?" he asked

She slowly nodded her head up and down and she removed her hand and made way for his, but he did not put his hands on the keys. "Let me see your right hand." He said, she gave him her hand and he moved it toward the piano keys and carefully placed each finger on different places. "Now press down." He told her, and she did just that. It made a beautiful sound that rung through the walls. Christine looked at Erik. "What note was that it was beautiful!" she asked

"Its called an E major." He responded. Then he picked up her hand and this time she realized that he was touching her hand and she felt a shiver go all the way up her arm. Erik noticed the goose bumps forming on her arm. "Are you cold?" he asked

She wasn't really, she was actually very warm. Her face blushed from his touch. "No I am just right." She answered

"I suppose we should return you so you can get ready." He said and he stood up from the bench "I do not feel much like singing tonight, I don't have much energy to do so." She sighed, "Deep breaths my dear and you will do wonderful, now would you like me to walk you back?" he asked

"No that's quite alright I can find my way, and thank you." She said. She curtsied and turned to walk away. Erik bowed and watched her leave. He wanted to call out and make her stay longer, but he was the one that told her she should go and get ready. He noticed her blushing and goose bumps and he didn't want to let his feelings show as well as she had done with hers.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Christine did sing wonderfully that night, and Erik watched from above the chandelier just as he said. He wanted to make sure her every note was to perfection.

It was the last song and Erik looked upon the audience, they were all entranced by Christine's magical voice. He left his viewing area and walked to the dungeons before the opera house was scattered with people. He walked fast along the empty halls and heard footsteps running toward him. He threw himself behind a near curtain and waited for the person to pass.

It was a rather large woman that used to work with La Carlotta; she ran as fast as her feet could carry here all the way through the front doors and down the steps to a carriage sitting in the street. Erik noticed who was sitting in the seat of the carriage, it was La Carlotta herself. The large women told Carlotta something that made her facial expression change dramatically into a sort of angered look. Erik of course knew what they were discussing and he did not want to see anymore. So he left from behind the curtain and went to his dungeon.

He listened by the vents for what people thought of the performance. Most were positive and the occasional not so much; however, Erik had taught her well and he was proud of her.

As Christine walked off stage from the last song she was greeted by Raoul. "What are you doing here?" asked Christine, "Well I am annoyed by you walking off on our appointments each time so I am here to make sure you follow through with at least one." He explained. Christine laughed "I'm so very sorry about what has happened; I will be sure to be on your arm for dinner tonight." "No running off?" Raoul asked. Christine agreed that she would not abandon him this time.

She got changed and left with Raoul for dinner.

They ate their dinners and started to talk about what had happened with their lives since they had not seen each other last. There were some laughs shared and some long lost memories. The dinner did not last too long because they returned before it was the official time to be asleep. Raoul walked Christine to her door and kissed her hand goodbye. "I had a lovely time Little Lottie, and I hope that maybe we will do this again." He told her. Christine nodded and walked into her room and closed the door behind her. She stood in front of the mirror looking intently into it. She sighed and went to change into her nightgown.

She removed her make-up and unpinned her hair to let it fall loosely upon her. Then she made her way to her bed and she turned on the light to her room and saw him.

Erik was lying on her bed, looking like he had been there waiting for quite some time. "Did you enjoy your evening?" he asked as he looked directly at her. Christine tried to cover herself with her satin housecoat that really didn't cover at all. "How did you…" she tried to get out but he interrupted her. He started to climb out of the bed as he spoke. "Christine don't you know that no matter where anyone is in this opera house I hear everything they say, I know more than you think I know." He now stood about a foot away from Christine. She stiffened and took a deep breath. "I did enjoy my evening." She told him.

Erik took one last step toward her and looked directly into her eyes and made his voice as low and quite as he could. "Remember my dear that not everyone is to be trusted." And just in the blink of an eye he disappeared. What could he have meant by that, did he know something that Christine did not about Raoul? She desperately wanted to know what he meant, but it was no use trying to track Erik down tonight. So Christine went to sleep thinking about what Erik meant.

A few days went by and Erik was doing his best to avoid Christine. He had a plan to tell Christine exactly who Raoul was after she had gotten good and acquainted with him again. He sat by his piano writing when he heard Christine's voice ring, but there was another voice he did not know. It was a man.

He left as quickly as he could and ran to where the music was coming from. It leads to the roof, and that was where he found them.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime…."

He was heartbroken; he thought that his plan would not leave him alone like how it was panning out. He didn't want Christine to fall in love with him. He watched them as they sang together, and the harder it got to watch. They soon left and he was alone.

He couldn't hold back his tears from the emotions that filled his face. His plan had failed, they were together now, and he could not ruin her happiness.

"I gave you my music, let your song take wing and now how you've repaid me, denied me and betrayed me…"

He thought as he stopped singing for a moment. "It can still work…"

"You'll curse the day that you did not do, all that the Phantom asked of you!"

A few months later the managers had devised a night of fun, a masquerade. Everyone from around town would come to the opera house for fun and entertainment. Everyone sang and danced inside, they were all having marvellous times. Erik lurked in the back waiting for his chance to strike; and he did.

"Why so silent, good Messieurs? Did you think that I had left you for good? Have you missed me, good Messieurs? I have written you an opera. Here, I bring the finished score. Don Juan Triumphant! Fondest greetings to you all, a few instructions just before rehearsal starts Carlotta must be taught to act not her normal trick of strutting round the stage. Our Don Juan must lose some weight it's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age, and my managers must learn that their place is in an office not the arts, as for our star, Miss Christine Daae... No doubt she'll do her best, it's true, her voice is good she knows, though should she wish to excel, she has much still to learn. If pride will let her return to me, her teacher, her teacher..."

He stood in front of Christine and they just looked at each other because they had not done so in many months. He then spotted the necklace that held the engagement ring for her and Raoul. He reached out and ripped it from her neck and ran to a spot where the floor opened revealing one of his secret pathways. He disappeared into it and Raoul quickly followed but what later taken by Madame Giry so he would not be harmed by Erik.

Erik stood in the pathway leaning again a wall. He opened his hand and looked at the ring. "Soon this will all be over." He told himself and he carried on down the path.

Christine stood in amazement as to everything that just happened, she did not know what to think. When she saw Erik her stomach ached and her head started to spin. She had almost forgotten about him in the months he had been gone. She raced to the room that contained the large mirror. She opened it, closed it behind her, and ran as fast as she could to where he most likely was.

Erik herd her coming, he could recognize her step now. So sat in a chair and waited for her to appear.

Christine slowed to a walk as she neared the corner that would reveal Erik's chamber. She took a deep breath and rounded it and saw him sitting. "How could you!" she yelled

Erik smiled. "You dare show yourself after months of not being there when I needed you, and you take my belongings!" she yelled again.

She walked closer to where he was sitting; she wanted a reaction from him but nothing showed. "Are you listening to me or are you ignoring me on purpose?" she asked

Erik then looked up at her and stood from his chair, he looked at her, a look that would make anyone melt right then and there.

Then he walked away. Christine caught her breath and followed him, "How dare you walk away, I am trying to understand something and you will not give me two minutes out of your day." She exclaimed

Christine was getting frustrated with him. She then grabbed him and with as much might as she could muster, she swung him around and made him look at her. He looked surprised at her reaction and kindly remained where she placed him.

She noticed his change in stature and so she began to talk. "Why are you not talking to me?"

He looked at her wanting to say something but he kept his mouth shut. "Fine, if you will not talk, I suppose I will do all of it…" Just when Erik expected it he heard what he wanted from a vent and he held a finger up to his mouth as to tell Christine to be quiet, and so she did. He took her hand and led her to the vent with what he wanted her to hear. He whispered "Listen." And they both did.

From above Raoul was talking. "The Phantom is back just as we planned; everything is working out the way we wanted." "It is except one thing, how are you going to rid of Christine once you finish the Phantom?" asked a familiar woman's voice "I am still working on that, I figure I'll think up something cleaver soon so that we will be together in the end." Raoul said. Then there was a break of silence and the woman spoke again. "You must leave now before anyone suspects anything." "This will all be sorted once the Phantom is dead and Christine is out of the picture, I will see you soon Meg." "Goodbye Raoul."

Christine fell to the floor after everything was spoken. Erik turned to see her on the ground. "I am sorry but it was best for you to hear it with your own ears." He told her.

Christine held her head in her knees and wanted to cry, but nothing happened. She was more relieved in a way, and could not explain why. Erik sat beside her and as soon as he sat down what he least expected was that Christine threw her arms around him and buried her head in his neck. Surprise he put his arms around her as to try and cradle her. "How much do you know?" asked Christine, "Much more." He said. "When Raoul first heard you sing, yes he fell in love; however, when you would blow him off all those times in the beginning he would find Meg and they would talk. Meg told him things about a Phantom that lived in this opera house and that the Phantom would kill and eat whoever he could find. One time Madame Giry was around when they were talking about me and she confirmed that there I did live in the opera house. Raoul heard more and more stories and the more he heard the more he wanted to kill me, be a hero and take me away from killing people. Meg had an advantage, you were always telling her about an angel of music, and Meg knew you were talking about me. She was scared for you and so she and Raoul came up with a plan to use you as bait to make me jealous of the relationship that you and Raoul had and when I was most vulnerable they would kill me. The more Raoul became "in love" with you the more I would become jealous. The more Raoul and Meg worked on this plan the more they started to fall for each other. Now that things have gone as far as you and Raoul getting married Meg and Raoul are trying to find a way to not only kill me but stop you and Raoul from getting married in the end. So Raoul does not care for you Christine, he has been using you." Erik explained.

"I do have to say that I do not eat humans that would be revolting." Erik added.

Christine pulled away from Erik and stood up. She was so shocked at everything she had just heard she could hardly keep her footing. She almost fell over but Erik was right there to catch her. He picked her up and sat her in a chair. "Why not tell me all of this sooner?" she asked, "Because you had forgotten about me correct, you were so in love with Raoul you would not have believed me. I knew that by showing myself tonight you would find me and you would hear for yourself what they were planning." Erik explained

"I suppose it's true." Said Christine, Erik walked away from her and sat down on the nearby steps. "So what are you going to do about them wanting to kill you?" asked Christine, Erik smiled and looked at her. "You don't worry too much about that, they cannot kill me, does not matter how hard they try." "But what if they can, what if they do!" she protested. "What has you so worried about me, I will not die here like that." Said Erik "I am worried about you." Said Christine

Erik looked at her "Why?" he asked "Because…because…" she could not say it

Erik walked toward her. "Am I ever going to see you without that mask?" she asked, "Not anytime soon." He responded "I'm sure that it's not that bad." She said. "Well maybe you will see one day when you are ready, but for now it will remain hidden."

"Have you missed my company Erik?" she asked him as she went to walk around. Erik chuckled a little. "Not at all." He said. "Oh, how rude, I am told I am great company." She added. "Some may say that; however, great may not be the best of words." Christine smiled.

She stopped to look at some sort of monkey sculpture. She picked it up and noticed the key on the back. She turned it and the monkey started to play music. "What a lovely music box." She said to herself, not knowing that Erik was behind her. "It's one of my favorite things." Erik added. "I know why." Christine said and she put it down. "How on earth might I ask did you get your bed to look so magnificent?" asked Christine. "Well most things you see down here are old props from old productions, when I was younger you could call me a bit of a thief."

"Well you sure made things look beautiful down here. I suppose I should go before everyone notices me gone. I'm glad that we talked, I will not forget about you ever again." Said Christine "And I shall not forget about you." Replied Erik

Things were working just as Erik hoped; he smiled and went to lie down.


	4. Chapter 3

The plan that Erik had was put into action, he would not tell Christine his entire idea but he told her most of what she needed to know so she could play her part. Christine and Raoul were lovers to everyone around the opera house; by now even though they wanted to keep their engagement a secret everyone knew. Christine was practicing her newest number and Erick watched from the top of the opera house. He kept a close eye on Raoul who sat in the front row watching Christine practice. All of a sudden Erik noticed that Meg was watching Raoul from the set of stairs used for a stage prop. She gave him a nod and Raoul got up and walked out of the stage room. Erik immediately followed to see what was going on between the two.

Erik found the two of them talking about something to do with them meeting up with someone later on in the week.

"I've talked to him and he said that he will do the job as long as he paid before the job." Said Meg "Paid before, but how can we trust him to do the job if he has the money before he does it?" asked Raoul. "Trust me, I've known him for so long, he will not let me down." Meg responded

Erik was confused but then he thought about it and they were talking about how they were going to kill Christine and him.

After the rehearsal Christine was allowed to have time to do what she wanted. She thought that she had not been to talk to her father so she went down to the chapel and lit a candle.

"I've been away father, but I must tell you that I've been the rising star in the opera house. Thanks to the angel of music, I am the most popular singer here." She then looked at the flicker of the candle and a breeze almost put it out. "Chistine…" a voice sang in the distance.

Christine smiled, blew out the candle and walked down the corridor out of the chapel.

As she walked down the hall a figure with a black half mask and a long flowing black cape. She quickly walked toward Erik and stood with her face two inches away from his. "What are you doing out in the open?" she whispered to him

Erik looked down into Christine's eyes and responded. "I have to ask you to come and see me tonight for I have something important to tell you." He then turned and disappeared just as fast as he appeared.

Christine walked down the corridors to Erik's chamber and he caught her before she got there. He walked behind her and put a blindfold over her face to cover her eyes and took her hand and walked her to where he sat her down and then he took off the blindfold and Christine eyes opened to a table with candles and a meal that looked like it belonged in the heavens. Christine's mouth dropped. "What happened to you wanting to talk to me?" she asked

"Well we will talk over dinner." He replied and he went to sit at the other end of the table. "Please dig in." said Erik

Christine did just as he said; she dug right into all the food that was directly in front of her.

"So I heard Raoul and Meg talking today." Said Erik, Christine looked up from her plate and stared at him. "And." She replied. "And, they were talking about a man that they have hired to do a certain job." "Does that job entail killing us?" asked Christine "I believe so, but not to worry because I will not let anyone harm you." Erik replied.

Christine blushed at what Erik had just said and went back to eating. She could help thinking why Raoul would go through so much trouble just to get her killed; he had known her for so long she didn't think he would ever harm her. Obviously she was wrong.

Christine and Erik finished their meal and they went to sit in loungers by the water. "Have long have you been stuck here?" asked Christine, Erik stood straight ahead and answered with a very straight unemotional face. "I was twelve when Madame Giry brought me here." "Madame Giry?" she asked "Yes, she found me one day when there was a carnival in town. A man kept me caged and showed me to people who paid to see my face, and when they saw me they would scream with fear. So Madame Giry took me and brought me here and I have been here since then." He finished. "So you were here when my father passed, and I was left here in the care of Madame Giry." Christine asked. "Yes I was about seventeen when all of those events occurred. I watched you grow into a beautiful young woman with a beautiful voice." Erik turned his head and looked at Christine.

"I never knew you were there, I had been told of the phantom that lurked within the dungeons of the opera house for as long as I can remember, so I avoided walking around at night and I avoided walking around during the day so that I wouldn't encounter the horrible phantom. It turns out that the phantom couldn't hurt a fly." Christine said and looked at him with a playful expression. "You do not know what I am capable of Miss. Daae." Said Erik, and the eyebrow that was not covered from the mask raised. "You are becoming soft sir." Said Christine again

And in the blink of an eye Erik was leaning over top of Christine inches away from her face. Christine jumped at how suddenly he was in front of her. "Did I scare you?" he asked. Christine looked into Erik's eyes. "You simply startled me, you could never scare me." Just then Erik closed the gap between the two of them and his mouth was on hers. His lips were soft, untouched and warm against Christine's. Then he pulled away and asked again "Did I scare you?" Christine's eyes were closed and her mouth slightly parted from the surprising and magnificent kiss she just received. She shook her head and leaned in for another kiss and Erik once again closed the gap.

She then wrapped her body around his and he carried her to his bed and there they removed their clothes and were intertwined. Christine wanted Erik to remove his mask but he objected telling her that it was not time yet. They preceded delicately making love to each other.

Christine woke the next morning to find that she was holding onto Erik as he slept. She lightly kissed his shoulder and she got out of the bed and walked around trying to find something that he used as a washroom. She returned to find him awake with the light blanked only slightly covering his parts while his muscular and beautifully shaped body was in the open for the world to see. She stared at his body in awe and then realized she was caught when she made eye contact. However he was caught to because he was admiring her. "You are beautiful in this light." He said "So are you." Christine replied. Erick laughed and lay back on the bed. His face was killing him; he wanted so badly to take off the mask that he had kept on all night. Christine saw his discomfort and made her way back to the bed and lay beside him. "Am I allowed to see now?" she asked carefully. Erik though about it for a while and remembered her saying that he could never scare her. He looked at her and said. "If I take this off you have to promise me that whatever you see under it your feelings for me will not change." "I promise that I will still think you to be the most handsome man in the world." Erik laughed at that statement. "Well that might not be true; however, I appreciate the thought."

As Erik's hand lifted to his face to peel off his mask Christine's heart started to pound. Erik felt Christine's heart rate rise, so his did the same. Then he took it off. She just looked at what was exposed.

What Erik didn't expect was what happened next. Christine pulled herself up and kissed him. "Thank you for trusting me. I still think you are as handsome as ever." She told him

That caused Erik to get emotional; he then embraced Christine with kiss after kiss. He finally found someone who would not cower or scream when they saw his face, he found the person who kept the other half of his heart.

Christine was not afraid because she did not see what everyone else saw, she saw a scared man just looking for someone to trust and love him, and she did.


End file.
